Topez
by FREDGiirrll
Summary: A badger named Topez wakes up in a cage, a cage that may help him uncover his strange dreams and his past. The cage that leads him to Luna Lovegood, the girl who helps him uncover it all.
1. Unexpected Morning

"PERCY!!! NO I AM OK DON'T LEAVE!!!!" The vivid red hair was blurring away as he sprited down the hall...farther and father away from the slowly dying Fred. A badger named Topez had been having this same nightmare for ages. He just couldn't find out were he had been when he had heard that before. Were he had been when he saw the face of Percy Weasley a stranger.

Topez stood up and stretched and for some reason his legs would not flex out properly. He opened his startling liquid eyes and glanced around. He was in a pack filled street in a cage and the street looked somewhat familiar but he couldn't remember...


	2. Blonde Child

"Where on earth are we going dad? Is it another trip to investigate the Crumple-Horned Snorkack? Dad? Oh, please tell me! Please! Are we going to buy another Crumple-Horned Snorkack? Are we? Oh, dad please tell me!!!" Luna says running to catch up with her fathers heels. He waves his hand impatiently trying to quiet her down.

They were in Diagon Alley and had said there was something urgent to see, for it had only arrived that morning.

"You'll see what it is when we get there. I don't even know what it is! But Fletcher said it was very interesting in the owl he sent and he said i need to be here quick! So hold on dear little Luna. For I don't even know what it is!" smiled, "Oh he said it was on this street! Lets go check it out!"

They quickly hurried down the path and they ran right into a overly large sales-man. He beamed down at them.

"I take it you two are the Lovegoods? Well its nice to meet you both! I'm Edmmund GoodLord! I sell some never heard of animals! Oh and do i have a unique animal today! He's right over there, be sure to say hello to him! You will be very suprised!" He grinned as he waved his large meaty hand to his right.

"Father, are you sure its this way? The only thing over here is that badger. Oh unless its a Crack-Lack Morfinered? I bet it is! Yay!! If it is can we take it home?! I really want one, really bad!! You know i wanted that for my birthday! Please dad? Please?" Luna chats on without stopping. moves closer to the cage of the badger.

"Don't get to close! You might scare it dad! Move over let me see!" Luna whispers loudly shoving her father out of the way. "Hi little guy. How are you?" The small badger looked up at her with its amber liquid eyes it cocked its head at her and smiled. Luna stared. It smiled even more widely and raised its paw as if to say 'Hey long time no see'.

back to topez

He lowered his paw impatiently. He knew who this girl was, he had know her once. He was certian of that.

"Whats your name again?" he said, suprising himself. He had not meant to talk to her he had only tried thinking to himself. The girl startled of course stumbled backward.

"Can you hear me?"


	3. Flash

It was a long walk. Fourteen hours at least. Topez wasn't in his cage anymore he was walking along side the girl named Luna and of course he was tied so he could not run away. She had bought him for 30 sickle.

Her father thought she was being ridiculous of course because they hadn't gone to diagon alley for a normal badger. Luna waved his comments away of course as if it didn't matter what her father had to say.

As they walked Luna had a jolly old time trying to talk to Topez. He refused to answer her to acknowledge the fact that she could understand him and that he could understand her. The faster she gave up on him the faster he would be to a life of freedom.

When they finally reached the house, Luna picked him up carried him inside and into the kitchen. She set him down on the counter and tied him to a chair.

"Now I know you can talk, so please just say something! I don't want to hurt you but I want to help you. So please just say something...?" Luna pleaded.

Topez just looked at her. He couldn't say something she would have him killed or she would sell him to the zoo or circus. He couldn't do that but if he didn't do anything would she hurt him? Would she do something terrible. No...she couldn't! She didn't seem like a person that would hurt someone. She was just a sweet innocent child she would never hurt him. Best to keep quiet and not get hurt he thought.

"Please. I am trying to help you!" She cried in desperation.

He stared at her. She stared at him. She sighed.

She finally looked away and went into another room.

She came out with a box. She looked at him one last time to see if it was his finally decision and she could see that it was. She pulled out a piece of parchment and an envelope and started to write the name Hermione Granger on the envelope.

Topez suddenly jumped back off the counter and onto the hard floor below, him being attached to the chair caused him to gag at the tight hold around his neck. The name Hermione Granger still was in his eyes he was back in his visions, his person was laughing and a girl - no Hermione glared at him but smiled secretly behind her bush of hair. He had known her. She was connected to this Luna girl and he had was known her. 


End file.
